


Teach me the lesson I never learned

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Vive le FrUK ! [49]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Donne-moi la leçon que je n'ai jamais reçue. Francis et Arthur se sentent toujours obligés de négocier, même quand ça touche le domaine du personnel. FrUk.





	Teach me the lesson I never learned

**Author's Note:**

> Pour vous situer historiquement, dîtes-vous que c'est après la guerre de cent ans et avant la période pirate d'Arthur. A peu près.
> 
> APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

"Teach me the lesson I never learned, you brat!" (Donne-moi la leçon que je n'ai jamais reçu, sale morveux !)

Francis attrapa sa lèvre entre ses dents, réfléchissant à un moyen de répondre à cette provocation anglaise. Quelle leçon exactement ? Arthur n'était pas assez précis dans sa formulation. Une telle injonction dans le flou donnait lieu à tellement d'interprétations toutes plus farfelue les unes que les autres.

« Dans quel domaine ? Il y a tellement de choses à travailler chez toi. »

Le Français était un très bon professeur, même avec les élèves récalcitrants. Arthur prenait de la mauvaise graine depuis la guerre de cent ans. Ouais, son mignon petit Arthur l'avait méchamment attaqué et s'était fait rétamé par la France. Une belle leçon que d'apprendre à se mêler que de ses propres affaires ! Francis ne le voyait plus de la même façon. Ce n'était plus son ami, c'était son rival en tout. Il ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance…

« You stupid frog ! You know what I mean ! » (Stupide grenouille ! Tu sais ce que je veux dire !)

Arthur pouvait courir pour sa leçon particulière. Francis ne voulait pas se retrouver seul à nouveau avec lui, ce fourbe pourrait en profiter pour le poignarder dans le dos. De plus, était-ce une façon courtoise de demander ?

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- I want you ! » (Je te veux !)

Voulait-il à nouveau lui déclarer la guerre et se faire bouter hors de France dans son îlot isolé et solitaire ? Oh, non ! Francis en avait marre de lui donner la fessée. Arthur était un jeune homme maintenant. Il pouvait passer aux claques avec un gantelet en argent, il serait capable de le supporter… Supporter Arthur, plus pour très longtemps ! Il ne le comprenait plus ! Ils allaient de malentendus en malentendus, c'était insupportable !

Le rendez-vous se terminait dans une dizaine de minutes. Sonnes clocher, sonnes !

« Je ne te céderai aucune partie de mon territoire !

\- Ce ne sont pas tes terres que je veux !

\- Ma personne !, s'égosilla Francis, pris au dépourvu.

\- Ne me le fais pas redire ! »

Arthur avait pris une formidable teinte de rouge sur les joues. Il avait presque les larmes aux yeux et il serrait ses poings de frustration, comme s'il avait l'impression de s'humilier publiquement.

« Ne me refais pas le coup du mariage », se plaint Francis qui en avait assez de tourner autour du pot.

Non ! Il ne voulait pas épouser un autre pays et fusionner avec ! Et surtout pas avec Arthur. Ce tyran serait capable de lui enlever sa charmante langue nationale et toute sa culture pour la remplacer par la sienne. Ses tendances expansionnistes et son obsession pour la conquête de la France le mettaient vraiment en colère. Il pourrait aller voir ailleurs !

« Je ne te demande pas de t'engager. J'ai compris que ça te dérangeait. »

Arthur haussa les épaules et regarda par la fenêtre pour faire l'indifférent. Francis savait qu'il avait ce comportement lorsqu'il se sentait blessé et qu'il ne voulait pas le montrer.

« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Tu m'énerves. Tu es pourtant assez intelligent pour comprendre tous mes sous-entendus.

\- Avec toi, il faut que ce soit clair. J'ai toujours peur de déclencher un incident diplomatique à chacune de mes phrases. »

L'Anglais s'avança à pas rapide vers lui, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avant qu'il ne puisse réagir.

« C'est assez clair, là !, rugit Arthur.

\- Je suis confus, avoua Francis. Mais ne te déshabilles pas ! »

Francis se leva de son siège pour reboutonner la chemise d'Arthur. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à son anglais ? Était-ce un nouveau piège de ce perfide Albion ? Si on les voyait ainsi, on pourrait avoir envie de fusionner leurs territoires. Il ne se ferait pas avoir ! Arthur lui attrapa les mains pour l'empêcher de remettre correctement ses vêtements et fit en sorte de les faire glisser sur sa poitrine. Sa voix rauque atterrit dans ses oreilles.

« Teach me the lesson I never learned, please. »

Il avait vraiment une drôle de façon de lui dire qu'il était encore vierge et qu'il voulait qu'il soit le premier. Francis se sentit très mal à l'aise, surtout qu'Arthur venait de mettre ses mains à lui sur ses fesses. Le voilà, le territoire tant convoité par l'anglais. Il devait être aussi embarrassé qu'Arthur et il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je pense qu'on va devoir en fait apprendre en même temps, tous les deux.

\- Good idea. (Bonne idée)

\- Rien à contrepartie.

\- Rien, mais si ça nous plaît, on pourrait recommencer. »

Ah, le voilà, le piège ! Il allait l'avoir à l'usure ! Arthur pouvait se révéler patient en fin de compte !

« Tu peux toujours courir !

\- What ? » (Quoi ?)

On tapa à la porte pour leur annoncer que l'entrevue était terminée et, comme d'habitude, les deux nations se battaient comme des chiffonniers.


End file.
